In the eyes of other people
by Mitsuki Mimichoe
Summary: soo this is my first story. It is about a girl who isn't who she thought to be. and she meets people who are just fantasy, or so she thought... Story better than summary R&R This story doess not only contain Tokyo mew mew but also other characters who don't have anything to do with TMM.
1. episode 1

Heey! This my very First story! Yay! Disclaimer, Tokyo mew mew isn´t mine, it belongs to it´s rightful owners. I do own this story and the characters which aren´t from Tokyo mew mew.

I sometimes wonder why people talk so much. I wonder why they judge people like they sometimes do. Nobody's perfect. I am not perfect. My life ain't perfect either. Same for life in general

My name is Mimichoe Mitsuki and I am 18 years old. My hobbies are dancing, singing, baking and enjoying life.

I was sitting in a limousine. Looking around to get to know the way around this huge city. Where I am? Tokyo, Japan. What I was doing here? I am actually not so sure about that.

2 weeks earlier.

"Mom I am home!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Hi sweetie. How was your day at school?" My mom came down the stairs.

I looked really serious. "My, my, what´s going on?"

We sat down on the couch. "Mom I'm not who I am, right?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"My name is Mitsuki isn't it? And I am not from this country?"

''Ow sweetie..."

"So it's true?,, I asked.

"I am not who I have been all this time?" Mom looked sad."Look sweetie, there is more behind it than you think."

"Then tell me."

"It begins 14 years ago. Your parents were friends of your dad and me. You were just a little girl. You were having a tough time. Your family has a big role in Japan. There were people who wanted to.. Have you. Your parents worried about you and if you were safe. So they asked your dad and me if we could take care of you for the time being. We said yes. You were a good girl and you still are. Nobody would notice it. You were the same age as your sister so we could just act like you were twins. And you all loved each other. We love you. And we didn't want to have anything bad happening to you. We have had a rough time but it was all worth every bit. Up until now we always kept it a secret for you. It's not like we didn't wanted to tell you. But it was for you. And your parents haven't come for you, so you have to stay here for your well-being."

I looked at my feet. I was speechless. Yes, that was a good reason. I wish my parents could've told me, but it seems like they couldn't.

I looked up and I was shocked. My mom looked sad and had tears in her eyes. I gave my mom a hug. There we sat for 5 minutes without a word. Holding each other tight. It wasn't a painful silence but a peaceful. I bet my mom expected that I would get angry and totally disagree. But I realised that getting mad wouldn't change anything.

"I love you, mom. You have raised me in such a good way. I am so proud to be your daughter. Even if it isn't biological. I don't care. You are my family, no matter what. So what? I have 2 families. Lucky me!"

My mom smiled. "I am so glad you can see the bright side of all this." I smiled too.

Short after that I looked my family up and learned about them. But I was starting to change. My hair seemed to be darker. My eyes seemed blue-er. My skin and way my eyes looked more.. Asian. My voice sounded less nasal. Less pimples. And so pretty. I was shocked. It was like a spell lifted off. And my true self revealed itself. Everybody around me noticed it too.

Why did I needed to find out about my past and my identity? I was glad I told my friends and family about this. I acted like I didn't care about the fact that I changed so much. But it gave me more self-esteem. I liked how I looked before my change. But now I felt beautiful. Not only my looks, but also the feeling in myself made me feel beautiful. I had the feeling my inner fitted my outer self. I had that feeling before the change but now overwhelming. And my voice sounded like the voice of an angel. I felt great.

I walked to the store. Suddenly I heard someone screaming my name.

"Mitsuki! Mitsuki! Mimichoe Mitsuki! Wait!" I turned around.

I saw an Asian boy running to me. I wanted to turn around and run away. But I was glued to the ground. Pant pant.

"Thanks for waiting" He said in Japanese.

I didn't believe it. I could understand him.

I looked at the boy. "eehhh..."

"Gomen.. Sorry don't you understand me?" He said in English.

I blushed and looked to the ground. What to say?

"Uh..." Still I couldn't say anything.

"Oh, sorry. You probably don't even recognize me."

I needed to sit down and looked around for a place to sit. When I found a spot, I went over there and sat down. The boy followed and sat down on the spot next to me. I looked at the boy.

"Who are you?" I asked.

This time the boy was speechless. I bet he didn't think I would talk.

"My name is Mimichoe Oruno. And I am actually your brother."

"eeeeehhhh..."

I looked at the boy with my eyes wide open.

I drank my orange juice while looking at my brother. He ate a sandwich. Just a few minutes back he went wild because bread was so cheap. I laughed.

"Huh, is something funny?" I looked at Oruno.

"Oh nothing." how should I explain this. I could tell him about it but I only would rub it in his face again. So I just acted like it was nothing.

I was packing my stuff. 'So, I am going "home".'

I looked sad. I don't want to leave. But I guess it wasn't up to me.

I guess I just had to go with the flow and adjust to this all. I didn't want to leave everyone. I didn't want to say goodbye to my family and friends. But I guess I couldn't be selfish now. There were people waiting for me. For how long? The sun was going down and evening fell. Stuff all packed, car ready to go. I asked my friends to come say goodbye. And the ones who couldn't have already been said farewell. I probably wouldn't come back. It was killing me inside, but I couldn't show it. Because they were also hurt. I looked up and looked at the faces of my family and friends.

"I love you all, you know? You are all in my heart forever. I... I..."

Tears started flowing on my cheeks, dripping on the ground. Suddenly I felt many arms around me.

"We'll come visit you. Stay for a while. We'll dance once more and sing our hearts out. Because we love you too."

The crying voice of my sister made me feel bad. I promised myself I wouldn't cry and now I am. The arms let me go and my friends and sister smiled through the tears. We will see each other. Somehow and somewhere. I smiled back and wiped my tears. Our hands grasped each others hands.

"always friends, in heart and soul. Forever and ever. Yay!"

Then fast hugs and I walked to the car.

"bye-bye."

I turned and opened the door. I wanted to turn again and look at their faces once more. Make a picture in my mind and keep it there forever.

"Don't turn around!"

I was shocked.

"Don't make it worse."

Everyone was shocked.

"You'll be back so don't you dare to look back!"

My friend yelled. The tears started flowing again. I went in the car and didn't look back until we turned around the corner. Where I started crying badly.

"I love you." I whispered.

Soo….. please review! Please be honest about what you think but don`t use bad language.


	2. episode 2

YAY! Second chapter! you know the disclaimer already ^^. Enjoy!

That's how I got here. But what is it that I need to do? Because now I felt awkward and helpless. I started to become nauseous.

"Can you please stop the car?"

Oru looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"No. I need to get some air."

We stopped and I opened the door of the limousine. I putted my foot out of the door.

"Wait, people recognize the car. They may suspect things."

I looked at Oru. "I don't care."

And went outside. The car drove slowly alongside me in walking pace. I stopped. So did the car. I walked towards the gate where I stopped. I looked at the nameplate "Mimichoe residence". Oru came out of the car.

"Home..."

The gate went open. I slowly walked in. Ignored the people talking which was about me.

"Wow..."

I walked towards a statue. I recognized it. "Me." I pointed at a little girl with was part of the statue. I looked at the rest of the statue. I suddenly felt happy and sad at the same time. I wanted to touch the statue. Specific 3 persons. A woman, man and a boy. It started raining. I kept standing there. I knew Oru and the rest went inside. But I didn't care. I couldn't stop staring. It was of the past. A long time ago. It must've been made around the time I left.

Suddenly the rain stopped falling on my head. I looked up. An umbrella. I looked at the person. A young man with blond hair. And a sweet smile.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay here."

His japanese sounded sweet, with a bit of irritation. He looked at the house. I looked the same way.

"Come on."

He grasped my hand and pulled me carefully along. I smiled.

"You still look the same."

He was the boy of the statue. He grinned.

"Do I?"

"Yes. Only older."

I quietly laughed. He looked at me.

"Same as you, granny."

He smirked. I stood on his foot with my heel. His face went from a painful face to an angry one.

"Where was that needed for?"

"I am not a granny! What are you then? You are older!"

My mom came down the stairs. Or should I say real mom.

"Arguing kids. Even Oru and the others don't make so much noise."

She looked at us.

"Ryou, be a bit nicer. And Mitsuki, be polite to him. He took the day off especially for you."

I looked from my mom to the boy.

"Oh." I blushed. "Sorry, Shirogane."

Mom laughed.

"Still feeling a bit awkward towards Ryou? That's fine. Everything takes it's time."

It was awkward that she pointed it out that way.

"Jonysari, you don't need to point it out. We just met after 14 years."

We talked a bit.

He looked towards me. "I guess I need to go."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I am needed at work. It's busy lately, and since I am the boss there..."

"Boss?!"

I was a bit shocked. He was the boss of something. The boy who came up for himself and always knew better than me. The boy that has become a man. I was underestimating him.

''Yes. I am a boss. Of a café. Why?"

"Can I come?"

"Huh?"

"I want to see it, the café.'' I answered.

Shirogane smiled. "Sure. If your mom thinks it's okay. Since you're just home."

my mom smiled and nodded. "Go on."

I smiled and bowed saying thank you with a soft voice. Then we went out the door.

'She is home.' My mom thought and turned smiling around. Went on what she was doing.

We walked on the streets of Tokyo. I looked around, interested by the looks of the city. The people, the way they were dressed. I finally fitted in. With my taste of clothes. The way my hair looked. I was no longer the outsider. Of course I didn't know any of them. I didn't even know Shirogane that well. Yet it felt so familiar. So normal. Like it always had been like this. I stopped walking. I looked at the long queue of people. Shirogane just walked past them. When he noticed I didn't follow, he walked back and took my hand. Walking past the girls who started whispering and giggling.

"Hey, there is a queue, you know?" An annoyed girl said.

"I am the boss here. And this girl is here together with me, you know?" Shirogane turned around. "Come on."

I quickly ran after him. I saw a sign. Café mew mew it said.

"This is it." Shirogane said.

"Wow! Cute!" My mouth fell open.

It was so cute. A lot of pink and hearts. One waitress came our way. She looked so cute!

"Shirogane, where were you? We have been busy all afternoon."

Shirogane sighed. "Mitsuki, this is Momomiya Ichigo. Ichigo, this is Mimichoe Mitsuki. She is a close friend of mine."

"Ehh?" Ichigo looked from me to Shirogane and back.

Another girl came towards me. "Nice to meet you. My name is Midorikawa Lettuce." She pointed out a few girls. "That is Aizawa Mint-san, that is Fong Pudding-san and there you have Fujiwara Zakuro-san." The last one she whispered. "We also have Berry-san and Ringo-san but they are doing some deliveries."

I smiled. The others looked at me.

"Nice to meet you. I am Mimichoe Mitsuki. I hope we'll get along well."

"Minna-san! We are having problems." The guy looked at Shirogane. "Ah, Ryou. You are back."

Then he looked at me. He just nodded.

"Close up and come downstairs." Shirogane said.

He showed a different side of himself.

He looked at me. "Come."

I followed him.

The other guy looked at me. "Nice to see you again, Mitsuki." He smiled.

"Yes. But Akasaka, what are the problems?"

Shirogane was surprised that I remembered Akasaka his name after 14 years. But he hadn't heard the whole story yet. Akasaka looked at Shirogane. Shirogane pulled a face like he wasn't sure.

"Is this about your father's project?"

They both looked shocked. "How do you know that?"

"Shirogane isn't the only clever one here." I grinned slightly. "But if it's about that, then I understand enough already."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I mean that I understand why there is a problem. Those girls.." I didn't know how to say it.

Shirogane and Akasaka smiled.

"Yes. You are right." Akasaka said.

The girls came running in the basement. "We are ready. Where is it?"

They looked surprised at me. I turned around and looked at them. "Let's go." I said.

R&R


	3. episode 3

YAY! Third chapter already ^^ .Enjoy :D R&R

We were running to our destination. The girls, Shirogane and I. I felt my phone shaking in my pocket. I took it and looked.

'She is here. I sent her to the place.'

I putted my phone back. I knew enough. Finally we were there. Then I saw someone coming our way.

"Katelinn!" I yelled.

"Huh?" the girls went.

"Oh gosh." Shirogane said.

The ground shook.

"There is no time for this. Go girls get changed."

They looked at Shirogane. He nodded. They changed. Shirogane pulled Katelinn and me behind him.

"This could become a mess." He said.

I looked at Katelinn. I grasped Shirogane. He looked surprised at me. I looked a bit scared towards him. He turned around and hugged me. Holding me tight. Katelinn looked.

"I am going."

Then she ran.

''Mew mew Katelinn Metamorpho~sis!"

Everyone looked shocked.

"Let's do this!" She yelled.

"Yes!" The girls screamed.

Shirogane jumped with me in his arms when an attack came our way.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. Then we went from tree to tree.

"Get her out of here!" Katelinn yelled.

I pushed Shirogane off me.

"No way! I am going nowhere."

"Mitsuki." Shirogane said.

"Sorry."I answered.

I started to run. Shirogane grasped my arm. He looked at me.

"Be careful."

"Always."

I then ran and kicked the monster. Which threw me again a tree. The tree broke in half.

"Damn."

This really would become messy. I ignored the pain in my leg. I didn't even know how to fight. Still, I did throw myself into this battle. I ran towards the monster again. Which looked like an annoying and freaky clown.

I wondered what I should do. Should I just keep him busy so the others could fight the monster and find its weak spot? Should I fight myself? Or should I run as fast as I could? I decided I had to fight. I felt something kind of power inside myself.

I was now in front of the clown. Jump, kick, land and jump again.

Akasaka came running and Shirogane turned around.

"Is that..?"

He pointed at a suitcase.

"Yes." Akasaka replied.

"I think we have to give it to Mistuki."

"Huh?" Shirogane was surprised.

"The test show that the girls don't show the right potential, maybe Mitsuki can use it."

They turned toward the girls, Katelinn and me.

"Aaargh!"

The clown threw Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce towards a wall. Now Berry, Ringo and Pudding went after the clown and also ended up at a wall. Zakuro and Katelinn looked at each other. They suddenly nodded and ran in opposite ways trying to attack the monster but failed.

Now the clown came my way.

"Mitsuki, run! You can't do anything." Zakuro yelled.

I shook my head. I was going nowhere. I wasn't going to run. Not again. Not this time.

"Mitsuki, catch!"

I turned and catched what Shirogane threw at me. Some ancient piece which looked like a wand or something. Suddenly I felt some power from it. I pointed it at the clown.

''Help me... Please!"

It turned in some kind of staff and then a light came out of it and went after the clown who was trying to escape. The light captured the clown and it disappeared. The staff lighted up and then was gone.

My knees couldn't hold me anymore and I fell onto the ground. I sighed. Akasaka helped the girls onto their feet. Shirogane came running towards me.

"Are you alright?"

I smiled.

"You did fine."

"I don't understand it. Why that staff? And why did you give it to me and not to the others?"

"I need to find that out too." He suddenly grinned. "So much power in you, I didn't expect that."

I pouted. Even here they're making jokes about me. I looked at the other who all looked at me.

"Who are you? What are you?" Ichigo said.

I looked surprised at her. Not so much surprised of her question but more because I didn't have an answer.

"Eehh..."

I looked at the sky. I heard far away Ichigo and Shirogane discussing about what she just asked me. The clouds look pretty..Hey, there is a bunny. And that is a cat.

"Mitsuki... Mitsuki... Mitsuki!" Katelinn yelled.

"Uh... Huh.. What?!"

They all started laughing.

"Wow, you were far away. Did you hit your head or something?"

I shook my head heavily. I tried to stand up but I just fell again. Zakuro catched me. I looked at my right leg. It was bleeding badly.

"Aww. That might need a few stitches."

I looked at Akasaka. Shirogane and Zakuro supported me while we went towards the car, in which Akasaka came. I pouted. I wanted to see some Tokyo. But I didn't even get the chance to protest because Shirogane putted me in the car and closed the door, while Akasaka also went into the car. They waved and Akasaka and I went to the hospital for some stitches. Sigh..

After going to the hospital we went to the café. Akasaka opened the door. I walked in, a bit limp. I heard a lot of talking and realised the people who were talking were customers. I followed Akasaka. He walked into the kitchen and took out a chair for me.

"Thank you." I sat down. I sighed.

"If you want to do something, at the customers part is standing a piano and a few other instruments. If you want... There is also a microphone."

I smiled and stood up. I walked towards there. People looked surprised at me. I sat down at the piano. I only knew a few piano songs. I decided to play Birdy - skinny love. Which was made as a piano song. When I started playing everybody looked at me. (lyrics skinny love).

Akasaka surprised stood in the corner of the room. Shirogane stood next him.

"And?"

"Nothing bad. A few stitches. The doctor did say that something was hit so she should rest."

Shirogane nodded. They listened to my singing. When the song finished everybody started clapping. I looked up.

"Oh.." I blushed.

I looked towards Katelinn, who now also was wearing a waitress costume. Then I sat down. The pain in my leg was killing me. They didn't give me an aspirin or something against the pain. Stupid me, saying I didn't need it.

''Do you need an aspirin?"

I looked up looking at the face of Berry.

"Yes please. The pain is killing me."

Berry turned towards Akasaka and Shirogane and nodded. Akasaka walked away. Ichigo went towards Shirogane to argue about the fact that I had played music while they weren't allowed to do that. I started to feel dizzy and everything around me was going mad.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale." Lettuce asked.

I stood up. I tried ignore the dizziness. Shirogane looked up. He walked towards me.

"Mitsuki?"

I looked at him. I saw his face 3 times. Suddenly everything became blurry. Then everything went black. Shirogane catched me.

This is it for a while, I just started going to school again. And that takes most of my time. I might seem to be updating fast, that is because I already wrote much of the next stories or did already have a plan in my mind. :3

Please review :)


	4. episode 4

Konnichiwa minna-san! Chapter 4 is here. ^^ enjoy! I updated the story, if you don't like it, tell me.

When I woke up I was laying in bed. Shirogane was reading a book. He hadn't noticed I woke up. I carefully looked at him. He now looked so.. Calm. While he first looked sweet. And after that serious, a teaser and a bit of a pain in the ass. Especially when he was arguing with Ichigo. I wondered what kind of relationship those two had. Well, it didn't matter.

When I came back to the real world I was startled by the fact Shirogane was looking at me.

"Finally back? How long have you been awake?"

"At most 5 minutes." I answered.

"So you have been staring at me all the time?"

I blushed. I looked away.

"You blush a lot."

"Why do you think?" I snapped.

I putted my hands before my mouth.

"Sorry."

"No need to say sorry. Hmmm... Do you like me?"

'yes, duh..' "No! Why would I!" I said in total denial.

"Yeah yeah..."

I rolled with my eyes. He has a big ego. Like I already said, a pain in the ass. I tried to sit up.

"You better stay lying down. Unless you want to go out again."

I dropped myself down on the bed.

"How long have I been gone?"

"A day or so."

"Eeh.." So long?!

I pulled the blanket up towards my nose. The blanket smelled like Shirogane and just clean wash. I looked around the room. A bed and a computer were the only things in the room.

"Is this your room?"

"Why do you think so?"

I didn't know how to answer that.

After a while Shirogane answered;

"Yes it is my room if you were wondering."

I looked at him. He was looking to his book again.

"Try to sleep."

I laid down. I turned a few time to find a position were I was comfortable in. Then my eyelids fell down.

"Urgh... Urgh..." "Run you little kitten. As fast as you can. You can't get away. Never. Whahaha." "Get away from me." "He'll never save you, right Shirogane?" "Never getting away." "Shirogane... No!"

I woke up and sat up. I was panting like I ran a thousand miles. I felt sweat on my whole body. I threw off the blanket which was laying over me. I looked towards the chair were Shirogane was sleeping. I wanted something to drink but leaving wouldn't be smart. Likely Shirogane would wake up and wonder where the heck I went. I tried to use my magic to get paper. It still wasn't working. So I started searching for paper and a pen. When I found both, I wrote a small note towards Shirogane, if he would wake up. I laid it on his hand.

I quietly closed the door. I walked down the corridor towards the stairs and then towards the kitchen. I took a glass of water and drank it. I didn't know what to do now. I saw the keys of the back door and took them. I went outside. It was a sweet summer night. I sat down in the grass. I let my body fall and kept laying there. I couldn't see stars but knowing they were there gave me a good feeling. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them it was getting light. 'Crap. What must they think?' I walked quickly towards the back door and opened it. It was quiet. I walked upstairs back the room in. Shirogane still sleeping. Paper on the same spot. So I went in bed acting nothing happened and fell asleep again. Forgetting about the paper...

Katelinn P.O.V.

"Katelinn, shouldn't you wake up?"

Urgh... I don't want to wake up. I still don't understand why I got here. I know how but the main reason is a bit vague. I know one reason is Mitsuki. She is my best friend for the past 12 years or so.. She means a lot to me. But so do the people who I had to leave behind. I sat up and stroke my fingers though my brown hair, which came 5 centimeters over my shoulders. My eyes just wanted to close again. My blue eyes looked around the room. Photos of my old family and friends were hanging on the walls of the room. Also of the old Mitsuki. The difference between her and me is that I still look like I used to be. I only now can understand Japanese. When they asked me if I wanted to follow Mitsuki here, I did hesitate. Everything would change and it did. Now I live at the home of the aunt of Mitsuki. Till I can live in the same house as Mitsuki. But the room which will become mine is still getting a lick of paint and stuff like that. So I now only have to wait. The aunt had signed me in for a school in the neighborhood. I actually didn`t want to go. I used to go to a fine school. No uniforms, no strict rules. The place where my friends are. Yet I am here.

"Katelinn, you'll be late if you don't get up right now!"

"Yeah!"

I wonder what is lying ahead of me.

At school it all was a bit boring, mostly I already know. But grammar and stuff like that is still an issue.

I walked out of class after school. I walked in the corridor.

"Ey, new girl!"

I turned around. "What? "

I looked at the girl who just screamed towards me.

"I don't understand why you are here. You are looking totally different, and act different. Just go back where you came from "

"Huh?''

''You don't belong here. Get away from here.''

''Who do you think you are? You don't have the right to say stuff like that to people.''

''I do.''

''Yeah she does.''

Some girl interfered. Now the other girl had 5 other people behind her.

"Get away. You don't belong here." They all began saying.

"You are all crazy you know? You don't even know why or how I got here. I came here to support my best friend, something you all won't do right?"

I ran away, as fast as I could. They don't know anything. Pathetic. That is what they are. I ran down the stairs, so many stairs. I ran toward the gym, I changed and did some of gymnastics stuff. I did some jumping stuff and more.

After some time I changed. I bet those stupid people left. I didn't wanted to see them somewhere if I would go home, so I stayed a bit longer. I putted on my shoes and walked out of the door. I looked at the girl who was sitting on the pavement. Black hair, a bit longer than my hair, wearing a skirt. Not the uniform I was wearing.

"Mitsuki?"

The girl turned "Let's go."

"Yeah."

Mitsuki came. We walked.

"How did you get to stay here and not kicked of the school grounds?"

"I have my ways." Mitsuki grinned.

We went home.

''What did you do today?'' I asked.

"Not much. Waking up, finding out Oru was there. Annoyed I didn't come home. When I told what happened he understood. And I just ate a bit, talked. I was bored.''

''Same as me I guess."

We both laughed. We talked some bit more. Then we split up to go our own ways to our homes.

I hope you enjoyed my story once again. Hugs From me.


	5. episode 5

Hiya! Sorry for not updating for so long! As you may see I edited the previous stories. But here is a new chapter! I have been really busy so I couldn't write. But now let's start the story. R&R

Disclaimer, Tokyo mew mew isn´t mine, it belongs to its rightful owners. I do own this story and the characters which aren´t from Tokyo mew mew.

"Mitsuki! Come down, she is almost here!''  
''Yeah, yeah. Almost finished!"  
I looked in the mirror. My blue eyes looked in the mirror. My black hair was done in a ponytail. My comb went through my fringe, which went over my eyebrows a little bit. I was wearing a bright shirt with butterflies on it and I wore black skinny jeans with cherry red heels. I took my jacket and walked out of my room.  
''Mitsu.. There you are."  
I rolled with my eyes. Mom stresses too much. I went outside. Where Oru and Kevin were already waiting.  
''Ryou and Keiichirou are coming with Katelinn."  
"Great, then we have a problem."  
"Huh?"  
''Shirogane and Katelinn always fight, those to really don't like each other."  
"I thought that those two sometimes argue and that they never agree on the same thing, but not that it was that bad"  
"Well it is, Oru. But Kevin, how long will they take? Mom said that they were almost here, but it sure doesn't look like that."  
Then a car drove up the driveway. I could hear Katelinn and Shirogane arguing and I heard Akasaka-san trying to hush them. Good luck I thought by myself. I saw a window going down and Katelinn started screaming towards me. I rolled my eyes.  
"Shut up Katelinn" I heard Shirogane say.  
They all came out of the car and Oru, Kevin and I helped getting all of Katelinn's stuff out of the car into the house.

When we were done we went into the kitchen.  
"Geez, Katelinn. Why so many stuff?" I complaint.  
Katelinn pouted. "It isn't even that much. My parents are going to send me the rest of my stuff this week."

That Evening.

I let myself fall on my bed and took my cell phone. I looked at it. I quickly sat up. I read the text:

Come to Tokyo tower as quick as possible. Take Katelinn with you.  
Time for a fight.  
Ryou

I jumped up and ran down the stairs.  
"KATELINN! GET YOUR COAT AND YOUR SHOES! WE NEED TO GO!"  
"Huh, where to?" Katelinn came running behind me.

"To Tokyo tower. Shirogane asked us."  
''Ow, he. Never mind." Katelinn was ready to turn around but I pulled her with me.

We ran. We were almost at Tokyo tower, when we heard a loud bang, and a lot of screaming.  
I looked at Katelinn. I realized that Shirogane must be there, and then I ran faster as I was.

There was a lot of smoke around Tokyo tower. I couldn't see anything.  
"Shirogane? Shirogane?! SHIROGANE! Where are you? SHIROGANE!" I had a hard time keeping in my tears while searching.  
"Mitsuki! I found the girls, they are okay." Katelinn screamed to me. "They said that they didn't see Shirogane after the bang. And Akasaka is back at the café. And he didn't hear anything too."  
Where are you, Shirogane? I thought.  
While being in the fog, I suddenly got attacked. I fought back. I freaked out, how was I going to know when I got attacked if I couldn´t see anything.  
Then the attacks stopped.  
"We've got 'em!" I heard Katelinn yell.

The smoke was clearing up.  
I started screaming for Shirogane again.  
"Shirogane! Where are you?" I turned around. My eyes went wide open. "SHIROGANE!"  
I ran towards he was laying. ''SHIROGANE! SHIROGANE!" I tried feeling his heartbeat. It was gone.  
I started crying. I immediately started reanimate him.  
"Call an ambulance, he isn't breathing!" I started crying harder. "Shirogane…. Why?"  
I looked around, then I saw a little kid, standing and looking my way.  
"He saved me… and now…" The little kid sobbed.  
I looked at Shirogane his move less body. He saved that kid?  
I reanimated him until the ambulance came.

I was in the ambulance, holding Shirogane's hand while they were doing all kinds of stuff.  
I studied for nurse, everything they were doing was logic, but at the moment I wish they did more.  
He wasn't breathing on his own, and his heartbeat was really weak.  
I wanted to hold him close. I wanted to tell him all kind of stuff. But I couldn't, not with all these people.  
I did understand why he saved the little kid but I wish he hadn't been so reckless.  
The girls said it wasn't like him to save a kid, but I knew he was kind, he was really sweet. When the walls around him were gone. When he was with me he was so different, then when he was at the café with all the girls around him.

At the hospital:

"Miss, you can't come further then here."  
"Why? I am a nurse, I know what to do! And…. And…."  
"Then you should know that you can't treat a patient that is close to you."  
"But!"  
A nurse came towards me. "shhh, let them do their job. You must be tired, do you want anything to drink?"  
I shook my head. I wanted to be with him.

In the past months there happened so much. It has been seven months since I am here. Shirogane and I grew really close, although he had been really busy. He showed me Tokyo, and also some other places. The beach was one of the places we went, of course with the mews, Katelinn, and Akasaka of course.  
But we also fought. About useless stuff, like about the fights. Ever since the first fight I accompanied the mews a lot. Shirogane didn´t want me to fight. I guess because I am not really a mew. Well at least he thinks I am not. And because when I fought, I always eventually ended up with brushes and broken bones. But we also fought about meaningful stuff. About us, him and me. Mostly about our past. His parents meant a lot to him, but also to me. I kept things about my relationship with his mom, he didn´t like that so much. But he also kept stuff for me. The necklace which he gave me when we were little. And the pictures of me with him. Mostly because on those pictures it was really obvious that we felt stuff for each other. Not that those feelings changed for me. Because over the months, I began feeling a strong feeling for him. I don´t know if he knows, but I can´t tell him. But besides that, I also stayed a lot at his place. Mostly because my family was out of town a lot. Katelinn stayed at friends places then, friends of her school. But since it wasn´t of any use for me of going back to school. I didn´t have any friends, besides Shirogane, Akasaka and the mews. I now have a few clothes at his place. For those times I need to stay over.  
We also danced together. My mom wanted to give a party at New Year's Eve. That was no problem, but I didn't have a partner. Then Shirogane asked me. I was surprised but also realized that it was more a friends thing. I wore one of my favorite dresses. The red one, strapless. It was a simple dress but it fitted me just fine. And Shirogane was in a tuxedo of course. He looked really good. That evening Shirogane made me feel special. I used to be a horrible dancer when it came to ballroom. But with him it felt so normal.  
On valentine's day I didn't have anyone to give anything, well I had but it seemed to me that it would be wiser not doing anything with it. At the mew café it was really busy. A lot of girls gave Akasaka and Shirogane chocolate. I better not tell how they reacted, but let me say that Akasaka did it the right way.  
On March 21 it was my birthday, a lot of stuff happened. Shirogane and I had a big fight. My family was out of town and Katelinn was busy with school. So I ended up spending the day alone. I went to a lot of places and got congratulations from many people, but not of the ones I wanted. The mews did come. But when they were gone, I didn't do much. At the end of the night Shirogane visited, and found me crying. We talked and then in the end we cooked dinner together and ended up in front of the television. That was a week ago.

''Miss?"  
I woke up from my daydream. The nurse looked at me.  
"He is out of the operation, you can go to him."  
I jumped up. I followed the nurse to the room where he was laying.  
I looked at him, sleeping. There were a lot of tubes.  
"Shirogane.." Tears started flowing again.  
I took his hand and putted it to my cheek. His hand felt warm. I looked at his face. So peaceful.  
I closed my eyes. I wondered if he was dreaming now, and what about he was dreaming, if he was. And with that thought I fell asleep.

Hope you liked it! See you next chapter!


	6. side story

So I will tell you something about the family and friends. There will be people who are not in the picture yet, but will be there soon. It is quite complicated, for me at least.

My grandparents: fathers and mothers side. No names yet.

My parents: mom: Mimichoe Jonysari. Dad: Nasako.

Then me and my sister and brother.

oldest. Ami. She is adopted.  
Then Ikari. She is adopted too.  
Then me.  
Then Oruno. He is adopted too.  
Then Yuuki. She is like me the real child of my parents.

In our family the woman carries the last name through the family. So from mom on daughter.  
But the heiress of our family will be the leader of our family, when my mom quits. That is me, the heiress. Ami or Ikari won't be it. They are adopted, and do not count. That is what my grandmother says. My moms mother.

Then we have my cousin Kevin. His parents travel a lot. And since Kevin prefers staying on one place, he stays with us.

Then my friends.

We start with my oldest friends.

Shirogane Ryou and Akasaka Keiichirou. And Shirogane's parents. My parents were friends with his, that is how I got to know Shirogane and Akasaka-san.  
I was close with Shirogane's mom. Because when my parents were out of country when I was little, I stayed with them. And then she did my hair and stuff like that.

Then we have Katelinn. I have known her, from when I was the other me. To say it in that matter.  
Then we have a lot more people. I will not name them, but there are people before Katelinn, and people after Katelinn.

And then we have the mews. You know how I met them.

I am not going to spoil. I have a lot to tell you. But I can't, not yet.

I have a lot to tell about my history, about my present, about my future.

I can answer questions, but I cannot tell you things that are not yet possible to be answered.  
Be patient, and then I will tell you my story. The story of my life.


End file.
